Lover's Bait
by MrsCharlieAckles
Summary: A evil past has come back to haunt Kim. In order to get their way they have what they call Bait! Or what she knows as Jack. Being used to try and locate her Jack tries to stay strong, with his love growing more stronger for Kim, he will not stand to see her hurt. Can Kim Find him? If yes will their love show? Contains: Violence, Some language and little lovie stuff ;) Enjoy x
1. Chpt 1 - Taken

**Hey guys I'm back with a new fan fiction for KiCKiN' iT :P I hope you like it. Please review me your thoughts all are much appreciated. It's not connected to my previous fan fiction but Layla ****(jacks half sister)** is in this story :)

**Ok here we go ^^"**

* * *

**Chapter One ~ Taken**

**_*Jacks POV*_**

I shifted in my chair feeling really uncomfortable. Three girls where blushing Scarlett red while they waved at me. I cocked my eyebrow as I sighed at them. Why does this happen every time? I know I'm irresistible but still. They have even put me off my food, but the cafeteria food isn't worth eating anyway. I pushed the tray away from myself and put my head in my hands down onto the table. Where were the guys? How much longer where they going to keep me waiting? I heard foot steps coming towards my table. A tray was placed gently onto it just beside me, I lifted my head up and smiled.

"Hello Jack!" My smile faded when I meet the blue eyes of a Madeline Crow. I'd never spoke to her before, but I know she is in a couple of my classes. She was one of the girls who had been waving at me not two minutes ago. I hoped they would of got the impression that I was not interested, but of course they didn't. She's a beautiful girl with long brown hair and amazing blue eyes. Anyone would be lucky to have her but she's just not my type. 'Yes I have a type. Blonde hair with hazel...no no no stop it! Me and her can't be together, we are just friends nothing more.' I pushed my emotions aside and brought myself back to the now, with Madeline's blabbering.

"So Jack have you seen the new Zombie movie at the cinema?" She smiled. I have to admit she has a lovely smile, but right now she's just annoying me.

"No, not yet." I sighed trying to think of a polite way of telling her to go away.

"Maybe we could go and watch it sometime?" She blushes again looking anywhere but at me.

"Erm.. sorry but... I can't." I apologized with a smile. I hated being mean to people, but I just wasn't interested in a relationship yet. But she didn't go anywhere, probably hoping that I was joking or something. I sighed rolling my eyes at her, making her smile fall. "Sorry but I can't." I repeated more firmly this time and she understood me. As she got up leaving me to myself taking her tray with her. I noticed that a single tear had escaped her eyes as she passed me, I felt really bad now. I placed my head back into my hands and waited for my friends all alone once again. What was taking them so long?

**_*No ones POV*_**

The blonde girl kicked the dummy sending if flying backwards. As the dummy fell it relived the clock ahead.

"Oh my!" Kim squeaked "We were meant to meet Jack half an hour ago!"

"Oh!" sighed Layla "I'd better go and change out of my Gi then" Kim watched her Blonde friend disappear into the changing rooms, only to follow her minutes later. It wasn't such a bad idea considering all the training she had just done.

Jerry, Milton and Eddie where all over at falafel Phil's as they could longer be bothered to wait for Kim and Layla to finished their workouts. Once the girls where ready to go they went over and got their fellow warriors. Together they all headed back to School where they had promised to meet their friend. It was after school and they had agreed to watch the new movie out today. Kim could only pray in her head that Jack hadn't let already. The last thing she wanted was a annoyed Jack on her hands, so she quicken her pace.

**_*Jack's POV*_**

I looked at my watch and sighed. I have been waiting here for over half an hour now. I have had enough I pushed my chair out of my way, jumping to my feet. I placed by tray on top of the bin and walked out. I went right past Madeline who glanced up at me with Scarlett cheeks and a flirty smile. I had just turned her down and yet she was still trying. I really don't get girls. I thought about going out with her for a moment considering the fact, that the movie she suggested was the one I was meant to watch with the Warriors. I decided against it and just carried on walking, out of the school, around the corner towards my house. I stepped into a alley way using it as a short cut. Half way through I had that feeling of being followed. Yet every time I looked around I found no one. I turned my attention back to walking home when a figure appeared in front of me. I tensed slowing my pace until I came to a stop. Then I got ready to defend myself if needed but he just continued walking left, the complete opposite way from me. I relaxed and mentally kicked myself for being so paranoid. I walked forwards taking two steps then BANG! Some thing hard hit the back of my head. My vision blurred slightly and my knees gave way from under me. I fell to the floor seeing black forms appear in my vision I looked up to find my attacker but my throbbing head and blurry vision weren't helping. Not being able to fight it any longer I slipped into the darkness. Unaware of the danger I was in...

* * *

**Hope you liked. I know cliffy (don't hate me pwease *,*) I just want to get you guys hooked xD**

**please Review any feedback good/bad in any way to improve my skills is much appreciated. Thank you for reading**

**~ Charlie. xXx**


	2. Chpt 2 - Mystery

**Thanks for the previous reviews they means a lot. Here's the next chapter.**

**Recap: **_my throbbing head and blurry vision weren't helping. Not being able to fight it any longer I slipped into the darkness. Unaware of the danger I was in..._

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Kickin it or the characters. Layla is my Oc though ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Two ~ Mystery **

_***Layla's POV***_

I watched as the others hurried ahead. When the school building suddenly came into view, I watched Kim practically run through the front doors. Unlike me. I was dragging behind them. I believe I had done too much training today; I ached all over. I looked ahead and noticed that everyone was now inside the school. They probably were already heading straight to where we were meant to have met Jack. They didn't even seem to realize that I wasn't there. I sighed mainly to myself and picked my pace up a little. As I was getting closer something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. A boy who looked just like Jack disappeared around the corner.

"Hey Jack!" I called out. I got no reply, so I decided to follow him. When I arrived around the corner, no one seemed to be in sight. I looked around a bit more and found an alleyway that I recognized as the one that Jack uses. I strolled down it, but still no one was there. I walked to the end and poked my head out, expecting Jack to try and make me jump. But again there was no one. Am I that tired that my mind is now playing tricks on me? I turned on my heel and started to walk back to the school. I was half way through the alleyway when a buzzing sound caught my attention. I stopped and searched for the noise. I saw a mobile phone laying on the floor in the far corner. I went over and picked the buzzing phone up then I examined the style and make of it. After a short while I noticed a small karate symbol stuck to the far corner. I gasped out in surprise. It was Jack's, no doubt about about it. I realized that it was still ringing, looking at the person's caller ID it turned out to be Kim, so I answered her call.

"Hey Jack. Where are you?" She asked at bit too quickly.

"Kim it's Layla," I sighed

"Wait what? Layla why do you have Jack's phone?" She growled with annoyance.

"I found it," I replied trying to state that I hadn't nicked it off him for fun.

"He dropped it again?" She sighed. I looked at the spot where I found the phone and noticed something else on the floor.

"Hang on," I placed the phone onto my other ear as I bent down. There was a red stain on the floor and it was still fresh. Blood. But who's? I wondered. "Kim can you come to the alleyway behind school? Just while I erm.. check something."

"What are you on about Layla? It sounds as if your going somewhere," I could hear her running already.

"I'm off to Jack's house. There's something I need to find out," I hung the phone up not even saying goodbye. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I had to get to his house; it wasn't far. I just hoped that he was there. If not, things aren't looking too good.

_***Jack's POV***_

My whole body was shaking. I was so cold, wet, and hungry. I slowly opened my eyes only to shut them again. The pain in my head was unbelievable. I figured that I would have a headache but this was much more pain than I had expected. Trying to ignore the pain I opened my eyes once again to look at my new surroundings. I was in a dark, small room. There where no windows, nothing really apart from a door, a chair, and an old bed. I figured it might be better to go onto the bed considering the floor was wet and stone cold. But as I went to sit up, I found that I couldn't move my arms. They where bound behind my back, and every time I moved them a sharp object cut into my wrists. Whatever was on my hands were strong and very, very tight, I knew that in my condition, and how strong they where, I had no chance of breaking them. I managed to sit up and then I attempted to stand. This time it wasn't my arms, but the pain in my head that prevented me. I felt myself starting to black out again, so I slid down to the floor trying to keep the dizziness at bay. I decided to stay on the floor, trying to think of what my next move should be. Then images came back to me along with some questions. Who hit me? I'd love to know so I could bash his face in, but more importantly, what do they want with me? And why keep me alive when they could of just killed me? Suddenly the door clicked open and three figures walked into the room. I couldn't see their faces due to the lack of light and masks they where wearing, but I knew they where no pushovers. Ninjas, maybe? Two of them came over to me and picked me up by the shoulders. I didn't try to resist, as I knew I'd loose this fight at the moment. The other just watched me as a fourth figure entered. He wasn't wearing a mask, but I still couldn't make out his figure. I guessed that was the idea.

"Hello Jack," I saw the whites of his teeth when he grinned at me.

"And you are?!" I growled at him, not really caring about his answer.

"All in good time," He chuckled making me angry. Was he trying to toy with me? " I should really tell you why your here."

"Hmm," I muttered not really paying attention. He started to talk, but I ignored his every word. That is, until I had my favourite name pop up in a sentence.

"What did you say?"

"LISTEN BOY!" He yelled. I half expected him to lash out at me, but he didn't even move. He seemed to calm himself before he continued "I'll start from the beginning again. "I would of taught you a lesson right then, but as you have head problems, I'll let it slide for now," I rolled my eyes at him. I couldn't care less what he did to me. At least if he hit me hard enough I'd no longer have to listen to this nonsense. He took in a deep breath clutching his fist together tightly, well from what I could see anyway. Seems he really dislikes me. Typical.

"Anyway, you're here for two reasons! One of them is simple: you're wanted by a certain someone. Once I'm finished with you, you're his. But my way is different. You see Jack, you're not my true objective; Kimberly is. For reasons I don't want to share,"I pulled against the guards, but I couldn't move at all. He continued as if I wasn't there. "Your my bait. I would have gone straight after her, but I'm not stupid. I've been watching you and Kim for a while now. I know your good at karate, as is your sister. Kim's not bad herself. So when one of my men saw you alone, I knew we had to get you. It's a perfect plan! Kim will come to get you, I get Kim, and then your handed over to your friend. Everyone's happy," He laughed a little evil laugh, which was quite pathetic.

"Hmm. Like I'll let anything happen to my friends and family," I smirked at him, not stupid yeah? I beg to differ.

"I know that Jack, but now I have you, I don't have much to worry about. Your the best at your dojo, and I have you in lock down to do with as I please. I know your sister's good but I have plans for her. All I need is you. Kim will come on her own. I'm just hoping that I can get some information out of you in the meantime. Like I said I have permission to do with you as I please. As long as your semi-conscious when I hand you over, your all mine."

I knew what he was planning on doing. I don't break easy so I'll just have to bear it. No way was he getting Kim. Not on my watch!

"Whatever. Try all you like. I'm not telling you anything!" I yelled. I regretted shouting a bit due to my head, but I just shook it off.

"We will see Jack," He smirked. He turned to leave clicking his fingers and suddenly I was air born. I crashed into the wall, landing on the bed. I watched them leave with my eyes half open. Once they where gone and the door was bolted I shut my eyes and once again I was in the darkness.

_***Kim's POV***_

I reached the alleyway that Layla had spoken off. I looked around the long stretch of pathway until I found the blood. Layla had said that she had found his phone. Did she mean here, next to the blood? My heart practically stopped. No, not my Jack. I rang Jack's phone again. Even though I knew Layla would answer, I still felt disappointed that Jack hadn't.

"Hey Kim," Layla huffed

"You ok?" I asked

"I just ran to Jack's house. I'm coming back now. I'll be there in a few," She hung up on me again. I stared at the phone. If she had just been to Jack's but she still has his phone, does that mean that... he's missing or just out somewhere else? My thoughts where thankfully interrupted by Layla. She ran to me and hugged me tight.

"Kim. I can't find him. I've looked everywhere I even asked his mother, she hasn't seen him either." She pulled out of the embrace and point to the floor just in front of the blood. "I found his phone there."

"Which means..." Tears swelled in my eyes.

"Yeah. I think Jack's been taken. The question is, why? I feel so helpless..." Layla sank to the floor placing her head into her hands. I joined her but instead of thinking I just cried.

"I'll call the police. Maybe they can help us out," Layla mumbled through her jacket. I nodded my head as the tears continued to fall. She made the call and we waited and waited...

A couple of days passed but not a single day came with anything new. I hadn't slept in a while and all I seemed to do was pace my bedroom. I've tried to think of everyone that Jack had beaten or even crossed paths with badly. I always came to the same conclusion... Kai, Jack's cousin. But last I heard he was still in China, so it couldn't of been him... right? Suddenly my phone buzzed I practically fell while running towards it. I hit answer button on the third ring.

"JACK! JACK IS THAT YOU!?" I yelled into the phone.

"K...K..Kim. Its me," He huffed. He sounded out of breath, in pain, and reluctant to speak.

"Jack, are you ok?" I asked trying to keep my emotions under control.

"I'm fine. Kim just listen to me."

"Where are you?"

"No where," He chuckled but his laughing was cut short by a groan. "These people want you Kim."

"So they took you as bait?" I felt the tears forming

"Yeah... but Kim don't..." It sounded as if he had been hit again.

"Hello Kimberly," A guy spoke this time.

"Where's Jack? What did you do?" I cried.

"All in good time. Just listen to me. If you want Jack back, then you'll have to come and get him."

"N...no Kim stay away!" Jack yelled.

"Shut it boy. Or I'll shoot." My heart sunk. He has a gun on Jack. My Jack!

"What do you want me to do...?" My tears started to slowly fall down my checks, as I listened to his commands. Once he finished he hung up the phone. I fell to my knees wondering what to do.

That night I cried myself to sleep...

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW. Good/bad either are fine as they only help me to improve thanks again**

**New chapter maybe this week if not next Sunday poss (I'm on holiday sorry)**

**Thanks again **

**~ Charlie xXx**

**Checked by: ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWast ed thank you!**


	3. Chpt 3 - Jack's fury

**Here's chapter three enjoy and review thanks.. x**

**Recap:**_"Shut it boy. Or I'll shoot." My heart sunk, he has a gun on Jack. My Jack! / "What do you want me to do..." My tears fell down my checks as I fell to my knees._

_**Disclaimer****: I don't own Kickin it or the characters. Layla is my Oc though ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter Three ~ Jack's fury**

***Jack's POV***

A couple of days passed, and life didn't seem to get any easier for me. They hadn't been back to my prison since they told me what's what. My throbbing head had finally gone away. I also managed to jump over what was binding my arms together. My arms where now at the front of my body and not the back, which made things a little easier, I guess. They had me restrained in handcuffs, which is why I wasn't able to break them. I spent my days sitting on the bed thinking of all possible ways of escape. I had a few ideas that didn't require the use of my arms, but thinking wasn't the same as doing. My kidnappers slid in some water and a few pieces of food every now and then, but I was still hungry.

I was resting my eyes when the bolt on the door unlocked, and a light that I had never noticed before came on. I jumped to my feet and slid behind the door. The three ninjas walked in. I took two of them by surprise as I jumped out from behind the door. I side kicked the two of them and they crashed to the floor. The third and strongest ninja charged me so I side stepped him. He threw a kick at me but again I dodged it. I threw one at him but I missed too.

"Jack!" A voice shouted. The third ninja took advantage of the distraction and kicked me full on in the chest. I fell on my back, struggling to catch my breath. Before I could react, the ninja was in front of me. He pulled me up by my collar and raised his hand ready to punch.

"Stop!" He boss guy shouted. The ninja threw me into the chair. Undoing my handcuffs, he pulled my arms behind me and then handcuffed me to the chair. I struggled, but it was no use. I glared up at him and he exchanged the same expression before walking behind his master. Sometime during this the two other ninjas had also gotten to their feet.

"Now that that's over, I have a job for you," The guy smiled. His face came into my view. He looked a bit familiar, but I couldn't tell who he was.  
"Go to Hell!" I shouted. The guy sighed and clicked his fingers. A hard punch hit me square in the face. I shook it off as nothing, spitting the little blood that was now inside my mouth at the man. He didn't move, but as soon as the blood hit his clothes he punched me in the stomach. I groaned a little at the pain and started gasping for my breath again. He was unbelievably strong. He reached into his pocket and brought out two items that had been hidden. He handed one of the items to the third ninja and the other item he showed to me. It was a mobile phone.

"I'm going to be calling your girlfriend. You are to tell her to come and get you," He smiled wickedly.

"Like Hell I will," was my response. He punched me again and shoved the phone to my ear.

"JACK! JACK IS THAT YOU!?" Kim yelled into my ear. I ignored her. The man's hands shook angrily. I smirked up at him. No way he was going to win. He clicked his fingers, something suddenly came in contact with my neck. I looked down at the sliver blade shining in the light. I gulped back my fear and continued smirking. The blade went down my neck and sliced my torso. I winced at the pain but maintained my stare with the man.

"Either you answer her, or she hears you die. Slowly. Your choice hero." The man hissed. I sighed in defeat and tried to steady my breathing.

"K...K..Kim. Its me," I huffed. The pain on my torso was stinging my flesh, so I tried to ignore it. I was still reluctant to speak, and I think you could hear it in my voice.

"Jack, are you ok?" She asks. By the sound of it, she's trying to keep her emotions under control.

"I'm fine. Kim just listen to me," I pleaded. I wanted to get this out quickly as I could. I needed to change the subject. The last thing I wanted was for her to come after me.

"Where are you?" She squeaked. Crap. She was asking the wrong questions. The boss smiled in front of me.

"No where," I chuckled but my laughing was cut short by another punch to the stomach. The knife blade moved to my left arm slicing my shoulder. I took a quick and quiet intake of breath so I didn't cry out. I continued,, "These people want you Kim."

"So they took you as bait?" My heart dropped. She wasn't stupid.

"Yeah... but Kim don't..." I tried to warn her off. But the boss kicked me in the stomach, he hit me so hard that the chair tilted and fell backwards. The back of my head hit the floor. White hot pain surged through my body while a loud ringing noise filled my ears. The boss man bent over with a huge grin. He pulled the phone out of my tight grasp.

"Hello Kimberly," He spoke down the phone all formal like. I gritted my teeth as I tried to move.

"Where's Jack? What did you do?" I hear her cry out down the line.

"All in good time. Just listen to me. If you want Jack back, then you'll have to come and get him."

"N...no Kim stay away!" I yelled. The third ninja kicked my side to silence me.

"Shut it boy. Or I'll shoot." I glared at him. He had no gun. I tried to call her name but the third ninja shoved some kind of cloth into my mouth.

"What do you want me to do...?" I heard her say. I bowed my head in defeat as tears stung the corner of my eyes. I brought my emotions under control quickly. I can't let them see me broken. I didn't hear a word he said to her, as my thoughts where all over the place. The next thing I noticed happening was my hands being released from the cuffs. My rage boiled and I seized my chance. As soon as my hands where free I pulled away before the ninja even had a chance to catch me. I launched my spinning back kick and knocked the two weaker ninjas, it took them down easily. Considering the fact that with that move I'm able to break a board, I should be able to drop a few ninjas. The third ninja launched himself at me, and I side stepped. He almost ran into the wall, but just before impact he spun around and flung himself at me again. I grabbed his punch easily, I twisted his arm around to his back, at this point I could break it. But it wasn't his cry of pain that I heard... It was mine. I looked for the source. What I found surprised me. There, sticking out my my left shoulder, was the blade. Blood stained my t-shirt as it poured out of the wound. I felt my self getting dizzy. The pain got even worse when someone grabbed me from behind pulling my arms back. They then placed the handcuffs back on. I cried out again after being slammed back down onto the bed.

"Now do you get it Jack?" The man laughed. "Do as your told and no one has to get hurt," He smirked at me, like to prove his point. The ninjas walked out of the room and He then walked out slamming the door behind him. The light went out and I was again in the darkness...

***Kim's POV***

I grabbed my backpack and headed out my front door. No way was he going to hurt my Jack. No matter how many times I tried to stop my feeling for him showing, it was different now, they were just too strong. My mother hadn't even noticed my exit as I strolled in the cool night breeze. I walked around the corner and found Layla waiting for me. She was in a full black gi with her black belt wrapped around her waist. If it wasn't for our slightly different blonde hair, and her brown eyes to my hazel eyes, we could be twins. I nodded at her and we set out to the place where we would meet Jack's kidnappers. This is ending now. I'm ending it now!

* * *

**- end of chapter.**

**thanks for reading please review**

**Charlie**

**x Thanks again for the help by ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWast ed :D**


	4. Chpt 4 - Girl Power

**Thanks again for all the review :) Here's the next Chapter.**

**Recap:**_ I nodded at her and we set out to the place where we would meet Jack's kidnappers. This is ending now. I'm ending it now!_

_**Disclaimer****: I own nothing but Layla Anderson ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter Four ~ Girl Power**

***Kim's POV***  
We walked down the street in silence. I keep glancing over at Layla, but she was concentrating on something. I assumed she was scouting ahead for the enemy. I really needed conversation. All that I kept thinking about was Jack. I had heard everything in the phone call. From his cries of pain to his yells for me to stay away. I had died a thousand times during that call, and I knew he wanted me to stay away, but after hearing the death treat, I just couldn't.

**_-Flashback-_**

"What do you want me to do...? I asked letting my tears fall. I realized that Jack had gone silent.

"Meet us outside your Dojo tonight at 10pm."

"Ok." I mumbled

"Make sure that you and Layla..." How did he knew she was here listening? "come alone. If not there will be nothing for you to collect."

"Will Jack be there?" Layla asked grabbing the phone off me. My tears where falling down my cheeks, I was unable to speak any more.

"Hello Layla."

"Answer my Question!" She yelled "And while your at it... Who are you?!"

"Jack will not be there. I'm not stupid. Goodbye." He then hung up. Layla glared at the phone. Handing the phone back to me, we went through our plan. Basically we meet these guys, get taken, and then get away from them some how. Then we'll find and rescue Jack, and report them to the police. Layla didn't agree on any of this but I didn't give her much choice. So we agreed on the plan and decided to meet around the corner from mine.

_**-End of flashback-**_

We walked around the corner and finally the dojo came into view. Before we reached the front doors Layla pulled me behind a food cart.

"Julie and Ella are there," She pointed out. I looked ahead and saw Milton and Jerry's girlfriends outside our dojo. They where clearing waiting for the warriors, but some ninjas had started to approach them. I stepped forward ready to warn them of the approaching danger. Layla stepped in front of me placing her finger to her lips.

"If they mistake them for us, we can follow them to where Jack is," she hissed.

"But..."

"Kim think about it," She smiled. "The big boss man must know what we look like. As soon as he sees them, he will let them go. Trust me on this. This way we can follow them and get in unnoticed."

I had to admit it was a better plan than mine, but what if he disposed of the girls in a different way? I went to say something but stopped when I watched the ninjas jump them. Quickly and quietly they gagged and tied the two surprised, innocent, and defenceless girls. Throwing them over their shoulders they started to run ahead. Layla looked at me and nodded. I felt much better to have a Black belt Ninja Dragon with me. After Jack left to move to Seaford, Layla had continued at their old dojo but in a few private lessons she learned how to move stealthily around like a ninja. The two ninjas ran past the food cart we were hiding behind, thankfully without noticing us. Layla held up her hand in a forward motion. She took off gracefully, managing to take every step quietly. I tried my best, but it wasn't as easy as it looked. I watched and followed her instructions as we in turn followed the ninjas to the hideout.

It took a lot longer than we thought. Every now and then we had to stop and hide in case they looked around and saw us. We where lucky enough to stay well hidden the whole time. They ran through an abandoned junk yard and up to a creepy, old house. The ninjas opened the front doors and walked through. Layla signalled me to stop. We hid behind an old car that was missing it's wheels.

"Wait until the ninja's come back out," Layla winked. She seemed to have this all planned out in her head. Whereas for me, my plan was to run in, find Jack, and run out. I nodded my head to her when I realised I hadn't even responded. The front door opened so fast that it slammed against the rotten wooden wall. We got a quick peek of the inside, It looked like a maze. Two corridors split into four as they wound around different corners. Suddenly the two ninjas came back through the doors carrying the girls. A guy stood in the doorway smoking a cigarette.

"I said bring me Kim and Layla!" He shouted. "Not bloody Hannah Montana and her BFF!"

"Sorry Sir. You said to get the two girls who where waiting outside the dojo at 10pm," One of the ninjas muttered. "We apologize Sir. We will go back and get them."

"This time you better provide the correct girls. If not, there will be no Jack left for them to save!" He glared "I've had it with his mouth!" Kim went to launch forward but again Layla stopped her.

"But sir, what about what our boss wanted?" The second ninja asked.

"I couldn't care less about him. As long as he's semi-conscious then it's fine!" The man grinned. "But if his men can't do what I ask in return, why should I listen to him?" The ninjas bowed their heads in defeat. Quickly they hurried off back the way they had come, without muttering a single word. Layla nodded at me to follow as the boss man closed the front door.

"We'll scout around and try to find another entrance, but be quiet," she smiled

"Yes ma'am!" I mocked. She scolded me before giggling.

"Sorry, my training kicks in."

"No no, carry on I like it," I smiled. "To be honest if you weren't here I would of gone after the ninjas right at the beginning."

After making our way around the house, we finally found a entrance... the front door. Layla reached forward and quietly opened the door. I peeked inside but lucky for us, no one was in sight. I nodded at Layla to say everything was clear, and we walked into the building.

"Where do we start?" I whispered pointing to our four choices.

"Let's take this one." Layla said pointing to the one on the far right.

"Why?" I asked

"There seems to be a cellar. It's a prefect dark prison," She winked taking the lead. At the end of the tunnel a ninja appeared ahead of us. We got into our fighting stances as he walked closer. Working together me and Layla brought him down easy, a second and third ninja appeared out of no where. Taking on one each, it took a little longer. We feared the commotion would bring more running, but after I took down mine, there were no more ninjas. I looked over at Layla and realized her ninja was very strong. I gave her a hand and finally we had him down too.

They had all been trying to stop us from going forward. Nodding at each other we continued on. Trying to catch our breath, we scanned the area. Finally after a walk, longer than what we thought was possible, we came to a door. Just as I was about to open the door, we heard muffled voices from the other side.

"Where is Kim?" It sounded like the boss.

"How should I know?" Jack muttered we hardly heard him, but we could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't use that tone with me."

Jack cried out, making me flinch.

"Where's Layla?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Jack asked.

"Don't try and be smart, boy!" and again Jack cried out. I hated myself, Jack was getting hurt right now. And I couldn't move, I, Kimberly Crawford, was frozen with fear, too much of a chicken to help her best friend when he needed it the most. I looked at Layla and she seemed to be experiencing something different. She was itching to run in but knew it wouldn't help the situation.

"Alright. Lets try again," The boss cleared his throat before continuing "Where are Kimberly and Layla?"

"Go to Hell!" Jack shouted

"How dare you. Young man I've had it, I'm going to..." Jack cut him off before he could carry on with his threat.

"Do what you like to me. I'm not psychic, and even if I did know where they were. I'd never tell you!" Jack shouted.  
"Right, well we will see about that."

Suddenly it went silent. It didn't last long, when Jack cried out in pain. His cries where silenced by a laugh. Then Jack cried out again. I don't know how, but I was glad when I bashed into the cell door. I landed in the room ready to fight. The sudden light change had blinded me for a few moments. Finally my eyes adjusted to the light and Jack and the boss's figures came into view. My eyes met Jack's. He was on the floor clutching his bleeding shoulder.

"R...u..n!" He managed before a kick silenced him.

"Ah Kimberly! Right on time," The boss smiled. I went to launch myself at him, but he was incredibly fast for his size. He pinned me to the wall by my collar before I could react. My lungs tried to get air, but couldn't seem to find any. My vision started to grow black. Then I heard, rather than saw, Layla kick the boss. He released his grip and I fell to the floor next to Jack.

"And Layla!" The guy smiled "My lucky day."

"Maybe," Layla smiled "Maybe not."

I got to my knees after regaining my breath, and helped a wobbly Jack to his feet. Even in his state, he placed me behind him.

"Looks like talking is out of the question."

The man smiled taking off his jacket. Under it was the shirt of a gi, with a black belt wrapped over his jeans. It didn't surprise any of us. He sent a kick towards Jack, but Layla intervened by kicking it away. While they where waiting to regain there stances I kicked the boss man. I landed a stomach kick which sent him backwards a bit. He was very strong and well built making it harder for me to get a good impact. Layla and I kept throwing our kicks and punches, and surprisingly we were over powering him. Maybe he didn't want to hit us because we where girls or something, but we didn't hold back. I sent another kick to his face. It landed at full force. He stumbled backwards and spat out a little blood. He suddenly seemed to gain strength as he angrily wiped the blood away.

"Ok, I was playing with you," He stepped forward blocking Layla's kick with ease. He pushed her backwards and she crashed to the floor, unhurt but dazed. He appeared in front of me like a ghost. He punched me in the stomach sending me to my knees. Gasping for my breath, I looked up and saw his huge grin.

"This is for making me spit blood!" He smirked, raising his fit. I knew I couldn't move in time so I braced myself. But the impact never came. I looked up and saw the back of Jack. He had managed to block the oncoming attack with his good arm. The pain must be excruciating, but he had got up and saved me.

"Don't you even dare!" Jack shouted pushing him back. "Your not hurting them any more, Or else!"

* * *

**end of chapter**

**Thanks for reading please Review**

**~ Charlie xXx**

**A huge thanks again to... ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWast ed \(^o^)/**


	5. Chpt 5 - A Escape disaster

**Again thanks for the reviews \(^o^)/ Here's the new chapter. *Hey guys I also have another fanfiction for kickin it. It's complete. And 1 away from 100 for review ^^"***

**Recap: **_"Don't you even dare!" Jack shouted pushing him back. "Your not hurting them any more, Or else!"_

**Disclaimer: I own only Layla.**

******Hey ****Alyssa!** Layla is a main character I guess hehe now that I think about it. Sorry If I confused you with the other comment. She is Jack's Half Sister. ;) But she is defiantly in some more of my stories Thanks again!

* * *

**Chapter Five ~ A Escape disaster**

***Kim's POV***

The boss burst out laughing looking Jack up and down. Jack curled his hands into fists and charged him. He sent a few kicks towards the boss but they were dodged by him effortlessly. For being wounded, I was so surprised to see Jack dodge, attack, and move so quickly. I would catch Jack grimacing only barley at the pain before he moved again. Looking to Layla I saw her nod, and we both joined the fight, attacking with Jack. During the struggle the boss seemed to get stronger, while we were just getting tired. Jack sent a kick towards the man's stomach, but it was blocked. Grabbing Jack's ankle, he pulled him towards him. Jack stumbled forwards, trying to get loose. The boss spun him around and grabbed him by his shoulder, the boss squeezed the wound hard making Jack cry out. I had been throw back a bit a moment before so I charged forward, while Layla sent a hard, close kick to the boss. Realizing he couldn't block and hold Jack at the same time, he threw Jack into me. We collided, and just before we hit the floor Jack moved himself to the left so that he wouldn't land on top of me. In doing so, his shoulder hit the floor. Hard.  
"Damn it." Jack cursed holding his shoulder. He got to his feet and offered me his good arm to help me up. I took it and hurled myself to my feet. Layla's attack had almost made contact but at the last moment he had pushed her leg aside causing her to spin. He then sent a kick to her chest and she flew into the wall, falling to the floor. Jack flung himself at the boss again, so I ran to help Layla up. None of our attacks where working, no matter how hard we tried, he just blocked them all. I looked up in time to see Jack fly across the room again, I turned on the spot to look for the boss. I was stunned because I wasn't expecting him to be so close, quickly he kicked Layla aside and grabbed me by my neck. Hurling me into the wall he held me there, my lungs burned and I gasped for my breath. "Let her go!" Jack yelled. While the boss was distracted by Jack I used the remaining ounce of my strength to kick him where it hurts. He let me go and held himself gasping in pain. Before he could move any more Jack hit him hard in the face, causing him to slump backwards to the floor, not moving.  
"He's out for the count, at least for now," Jack huffed clutching his shoulder. "You ok?" He asked.  
I laughed and he cocked his eyebrow.  
"I'm fine. You?" I asked pointing to his bleeding shoulder.  
"Hmm," He moaned, walking to Layla he helped her up also. "You ok?" He asked her.  
"Awesome!" She said giving him a sarcastic smile.  
"We should go." Jack smiled taking the lead.

We all ran from the cell back the way we had come, Layla had taken the lead as she remembered the way out. We reached the end of the tunnel but came to a halt just before the front door.  
"What?" I asked. Being at the back had some disadvantages.  
"The Ninja's are coming back." Layla sighed.  
"Let's go another way then." Jack said already going back.  
"Ok," Layla glared at Jack before she headed after him, pulling me with her. We headed down the left tunnel and came to a door. Jack tried to open the door, but then he cursed from the pain.  
"It's locked," He said through gritted teeth. Layla giggled and handed him a key. "Where was that?" He asked.  
"Hanging up there." She pointed to a hook by the door. Jack snatched the key from her grasp and unlocked the door. "Welcome Bro." She smiled sticking out her tongue. Once the door was open we all carried on running. Layla again took the lead, while I was now in the middle and Jack at the back. I thought that he was struggling to keep up or something but I decided against asking him.

***Jack's POV***

We had finally got away from that creep but it seemed we where far from safe, as the woods looked as if it went on forever. It might have been easier to have taken our changes against the ninjas. Why did Kim and Layla come after me? Now they where both in danger as well. I'm so weak that I'm actually struggling to keep running with them, with my shoulder screaming at me and my empty stomach rumbling it's disgust, keeping up wasn't easy. I took up the rear of our run so if I was to stop hopefully they wouldn't notice too much, but I doubted that as Kim kept looking back at me, with worry written all over her face. We would occasionally make eye contact, and she'd blush and smile at me. She so had a crush on me. 'Stop thinking about that we are just friends!' I mentally slapped myself back to reality.

Layla and Kim's pace slowed showing that they too were getting tired. I watched Kim stumble on something and moments later a huge hole appeared at her feet. Somehow she had strayed from the path Layla had gone. I had also just blindly followed her, now she was about to step over a cliff. I ran toward her as fast as I could, and I tried to pull her out of the way, but I was too late. I also lost my footing causing us both to fall over the edge. Layla attempted to catch Kim's hand but she missed by inches. Just before we fell over the cliff, I threw my arm out and grabbed a branch, hoping it would support our weight. I grabbed Kim's hand, and as soon as I had a hold of her I groaned in pain. My shoulder was screaming at me, so I bit my lip between my teeth trying to hide the rest of my cries. Something pulled in my shoulder causing white hot pain to spread throughout my body. I felt my grip slightly slipping, and given this injury, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold onto her for long.  
"Kim hold on!" I yelled "Lay... Layla. Help me. Take Kim." Trying to ignoring the pain I lifted Kim up a little. She was now in Layla's reach. Lay grabbed her and pulled her up. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. My shoulder was burning, but I could handle that. A snap caught my attention. The branch I was holding was beginning to give way. Now the hero needed rescuing. Smooth. The branch moved forward dangling me even more over the edge.  
"JACK!" Kim shouted throwing her hand to me. "Reach!" Trying to keep my right arm still, I tried to catch her hand. When I had a grip, excruciating pain spread throughout my body. I let go, unable to bear it any longer. I looked to my shoulder and noticed that the wound had opened even more, causing more blood to stain my jacket.  
"Jack come on!" Kim begged.  
I tried again, but as soon as I went to reach the branch snapped completely. I started to fall, but the fall ended rather abruptly. I looked up and saw that Layla had grabbed me at the last second, and now she too started to slip towards the edge.  
"Let go," I demanded. "Or you'll come too!" Kim saw the struggle and immediately jumped into action. Grabbing Layla's free hand, she pulled, and together they managed to pull me back over.  
"Jesus Jack, are you ok?" Kim asked leaning a little too close. I had a sudden urge to kiss her, but I didn't.  
"I'm fine," I smiled getting to my feet "We'd better keep moving."  
"Yeah. Sorry Jack. I need to watch where I'm going," Kim shrugged "If it wasn't for you I'd would of gone over."  
"Hmm no worries Kimmy." I smirked as she got annoyed at the use of her nickname. She didn't say anything though. I thought it would lighten the mood a little.  
Then footsteps were heard from behind.  
"No way!" Layla whispered, wide eyed. We all got to our feet and started to run. After a few steps I felt dizzy and black spots had started to form in my vision. I knew that I was probably going to pass out soon. I had lost too much blood. So I hid behind a tree, hoping that the girls wouldn't turn around just yet. The first two of the four ninjas came around the corner. Taking them by surprise, I tripped them. Once they where down, I kicked them in the head. Just enough to knock them out for a while, and not to do any serious damage. After taking down a third ninja, I circled the fourth and toughest of them all. Just before combat, a figure appeared from the shadows.  
"Ah Mr. Anderson," The boss man grinned. "Where are the girls? Did they fall over?" He chuckled as he pointed to the cliff. I ignored his stupid attempt of humor and took the fourth ninja by surprise with a kick. Having taken the fourth ninja down, I turned and ran in the opposite direction to the girls. I must of got about 10 steps away when an arm blocked my path. Not able to stop myself in time, I slammed into the arm and fell to the ground. I quickly managed to get to my feet, ready to run again, but when my attacker came into view I froze.  
"Hello Jacko," Kai grinned "Miss me?" Before I could even answer Kai, he punched me. Knowing that there was no way I could win this fight, I let myself get caught and soon I drifted into the darkness...

***Layla's Pov***

We had been running for a while when out the corner of my eye, I saw Kim stop.  
"Kim what is.." I answered my own question when Jack was no where in sight. "Damn it."  
"JACK!" Kim called but she got no answer. She turned and started to run back.  
"KIM!" I shouted. "Don't!" She wasn't listening. God these two are true love birds. Not that they are actually dating or anything, but I know too well what was going on in their heads. Earlier I thought Jack was going to kiss her, but he just blushed and got out of her way. I have to admit I was disappointed, I want them to together, but at times like this, their feelings for each other where going to get us all killed. I ran after her, and soon she stopped dead, staring at someone just out of my sight. He walked out of the shadows carrying an unconscious, handcuffed Jack over his shoulder. His face became clear and my anger turned to fear.

"Ah there you two are." The boss man smiled. He seemed unharmed from earlier, was he even human? I hadn't even noticed him standing beside Kim, I couldn't look away from the figure ahead.  
"Hello Layla. Been a while. God, you have grown." Kai smirked looking at me.  
"Cuz." I nodded getting into my fighting stance. I have no idea how I'm going to win but Kim had already started to advance towards him. I knew she would need backup, but with the ninjas waking up, this was now an even more dangerous fight. A fight that us girls had no chance of winning. Before we could get close enough to attack, ninjas restrained us from behind. The boss man sighed looking at Kai.  
"I guess you want to keep the boy now." he said, nodding to Jack.  
"Yes. Why?" Kai glared.  
"I owe him one, that's all." The boss man grinned.  
"Don't see why I can't stick around." Kai smirked.  
"I guess it finally time to reveal myself then," The boss smiled as he walked towards Kim.  
"I'm Arthur."

Kim froze. I recall Jack telling me about an Arthur. His father had wanted to turn the dojo into a parking lot. Arthur had joined the dojo but had never liked the warriors, especially not Jack. Apparently Jack had thrown him into a wall! So when Arthur's father would do nothing more he had attempted to bulldoze the dojo with Rudy, Jerry, Jack, and Eddie inside. Jack had intervened and saved the dojo. What I couldn't get is why he was so fixated on Kim and not Jack. Unless Kai was his boss or something.

"Why don't you tell her Kim." Arthur chuckled realizing my confusion. Kim gulped and looked at me sadly, I hadn't seen her so scared.  
"He tried to rape me..."

* * *

**End of chapter.  
****Please review your thought.  
****Thanks for reading.**

**Charlie xXx**

**Thank you again ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWast ed for ya help :P**


	6. Chpt 6 - Tragedy!

**Please could you guys R&R out my first ever one-shot? It's called 'The Cowards Attack' ?! _(KiCKiN' iT) love ya forever haha :D_**

**Recap: **"Why_ don't you tell her Kim." Arthur chuckled realizing my confusion. Kim gulped and looked at me sadly, I hadn't seen her so scared._  
_"He tried to rape me..."_

**!WARNING! *a few swear words. You have been warned :P Enjoy x !PLEASE READ STATEMENT BELOW IMPORTANT!**

***Jack and Layla's Last name has been changed to Brewer as It's Jack real last name. As**** revealed in "new Jack city" (btw thats amazing defo to watch)***

* * *

**Chapter six ~ Tragedy! **

***Layla's POV***

"What?!" I mouthed. I couldn't find my voice. I did not see that coming.

My eyes glanced at Jack's unconscious , he hadn't heard that. I looked around and counted four ninjas, plus Arthur and Kai. There wasn't much hope for us. Arthur was strong, and Kai was even stronger. Kim stiffened beside me as Arthur stepped forward.

"Aw come on, Kimberly," He grinned. "You're coming with me." I tried to pull away from the ninja holding me, but it was no use.

"Stay back." Kim warned. Arthur growled at her but strangely he stepped back, he looked over to Kai.

"Say you want to stick around Kai?" Arthur smiled

"Why...?" Kai asked clearly annoyed.

"Just thought you'd want to." Kai raised his eyebrow, and Arthur continued. "I want a piece of Jack." He laughed.

"I'm in no hurry I guess," Kai shrugged. "Shall we get going or..?"

"Leave Jack alone!" Kim suddenly shouted. She looked to me slightly and I saw the gleam in her eye. Before I had a chance to tell her no, she flipped the ninja restraining her. I was surprised. How the hell had she done that?! She ran at Kai and threw a kick towards him, and he grinned at her. He moved so quickly Kim had no time to react. He kicked her on coming attack away and she fell backwards onto her behind. All the movement had begun to wake up Jack.

"Right if you girls move, or even talk, any more the punk gets it!" Kai shouted "I've had enough of this!"

Kim froze in front of him, she must of seen something that I couldn't as she retreated holding her hands up. She came and sat beside me.

"What?" I whispered

"G... gun. He has a gun." She whispered wide eyed.

Great! How can things get any worse? I wondered. My question was answered when Jack finally woke up completely.

"Wha...? where...?" He said rather groggily.

"Shut it, Punk!" Kai warned.

"Jack...?" Kim asked trying to get his attention. Arthur got mad at her without warning he came forward and slapped Kim across the face. She let out a little whimper at the sting.

"Stop it!" Jack growled hopelessly struggling against Kai's tight grip.

"Or what, Hero?" Arthur chuckled slapping Kim again and again. Jack got more and more angry, heck I was too. Arthur then pulled Kim up by her hair. She grimaced at the pain, but said nothing. During all of this she had started to cry. I couldn't believe that the strong Kimberly Crawford was falling apart in from of me.

I looked to Jack, he was clutching his fists together so hard that his knuckles had turned white. Kai was just staring off into space, not bothered at all about the situation in front of him. I guess the way he saw it, he had what he wanted and nothing else mattered.

When my eyes came upon Jack once again I saw something unbelievable. He managed to knee Kai in the chest so hard that Kai dropped him. Unable to get his feet under himself he fell onto his back. His shoulder didn't seem to be bleeding anymore, but it clearly hurt still. He flinched as he banged his shoulder on a branch. Kai's foot came in contact with his stomach. He pinned Jack down so hard and fast that something cracked. Jack cried out in pain. I had never seen him in so much pain before. I tried to see what exactly was wrong, but I couldn't work it out. Kai kept laughing and pushing harder. Jack cried out even more as Kai pushed down. Suddenly Jack spat out a mouth full of blood.

"I'm sorry. It seems I don't know my own strength." Kai laughed even harder as Jack cried out once again, from the pressure. "Did I just hear a rib crack?" Jack looked Kai in the eye and smirked, trying to hide his pain.

"Y...yeah... maybe..." Jack said while coughing up little amounts of blood. My fear was that his rib may be broken. The blood puzzled me. Had he punctured a lung? If he did, we where in deep need of help.

"Jack!" Kim called out. Arthur pulled her backwards with her hair, causing her to quietly cry in pain. Jack tried to move from under Kai's weight but he just groaned at the pain and stilled.

"You want to fight huh?" Kai asked looking down at Jack. "OK." Kai continued.

All of us looked at Kai in confusion. He flung Jack over onto his front, and Jack let out a moan of disapproval. Kai undid the handcuffs and stepped backwards.

"Come on then, Punk." He grinned. Jack rolled over and clutched his stomach. Kai got bored of waiting and kicked him in the stomach. Spitting more blood out, Jack glared at his cousin. I lost it, using all my strength I flipped the ninja restraining me and grabbed Kai's t-shirt. I pulled him backwards, sightly unbalancing him. I tripped him and he crashed to the ground. As soon as he was down he was up again. He didn't try to attack me, he just pulled the gun out. I froze as he aimed the gun at Jack.

"I warned you." Kai smirked pulling the trigger.

***Rudy's POV***

"Yes Officer," I nodded. "Jack Brewer, Kimberly Crawford and Layla Brewer." The policemen nodded and wrote their names down.

"We are following some leads." He closed his book and headed to the door of the dojo.

"We will let you know if anything else comes up." With a quick handshake he walked out. I looked at the press, sighing to myself I walked back into the dojo towards the warriors.  
"Any news?" Milton asked jumping from his seat.

"Yo this isn't good!" Jerry sighed. It seemed he was more worried about Layla than anyone else. Looks like he may have a crush on her, which won't go down well with Jack...

Where are they? It's been days. After the kidnapping outside the dojo, my dojo! The police had come to investigate. They had a tip of the two victims that they where looking for two girls. The security camera had picked up the picture of Kim and Layla just before the kidnapping. I had identified them but when the police went to Layla's (temporary) home, Jack's mum had broke down claiming they where missing. She hadn't seen them both in days. That's when I started thinking, I hadn't seen all three for days. I'd called the other warriors and asked them if they had seen them, but they hadn't either. I was worried as I had news that some familiar faces had come to town. One of them being Kai, and I knew with Jack missing that wasn't good news. Last time they met Kai had attempted to kill him. I just told the police everything I knew and asked them to hurry. Apparently they had leads but would they make it in time?

***Kim's POV***

I watched helplessly as Kai pulled the trigger. My heart stopped completely as I watched the bullet head towards Jack. I hadn't ever told him that I love him. I pulled against Arthur's grip, but tears stung my eyes as soon as I moved. Arthur had clutched my hair tighter.

Layla moved as fast as she could and pushed Jack aside. The bullet missed him by inches, and it almost hit Layla, but luckily for her it missed. Kai glared at her and she froze as he raised the gun again.

"I'd punish you, but the best way is through him." He moved the gun and fired before Layla could move. The bullet shot through Jack's leg. Biting his lip, Jack tried to sallow his cries. Layla moved towards Jack, so Kai fired again. The shot went just under the other.

"Keep moving this is fun." Kai chuckled.

"Stop it please!" Layla begged holding her arms up. Kai raised the gun to her.

"You know what. Your not needed here." He squeezed the trigger. I couldn't take this any more. My best friends where suffering right in front of me and I couldn't help them. I couldn't watch so I squeezed my eyes shut. I heard the bang and a scream.

"JACK!" Layla cried out. My eyes shot open. At the last second Jack had moved in the way, hitting the gun. Kai had fired but it went into Jack instead. I had no idea how he even managed to get to his feet.

"S...stop it!" Layla begged again as Kai grabbed Jack's collar. I scanned Jack and found the gun shot had just grazed his side. It didn't look too bad. It was bleeding a little, but he didn't seem bothered by it. Kai was actually holding him upright at the moment, due to the leg he wasn't using.

"You little punk! Think you're a hero?" Kai yelled. Jack grinned, spitting a little blood into Kai's face. "That all you got?"

"Jack don't!" Layla shouted. "Stop this Kai!"

Ignoring her, Kai cleared his face of blood. Clutching his fist hard, he hit Jack in his stomach once again. This one was different, a loud snap sounded. Kai released his hold on Jack, causing him to fall to his knees. Coughing uncontrollably, Jack struggled to breath.

"What did you do?" Layla demanded, pure horror showing on her face.

"Now it's a broken rib. Or maybe two." Kai chuckled kicking Jack down to the floor. "If you know what's good for you. You will stay down." Jack rolled to his side clutching his stomach. He coughed up a lot of blood and groaned loudly. His eyes where half open, as he was struggling to keep them open. I knew he was going to black out, and he was trying to fight it, but something wasn't right.

"Jack, stay awake!" I cried. His eyes met mine and he smiled slightly.

_I love you._ I mouthed, hoping this wasn't the last time I'd say those words to him. I blushed slightly at the though of revealing my hidden emotions. Jack smiled even more, clearly happy about what I had said. From day one he had claimed that I had a crush on him, and although I've been denying it for 2 years now, it was true. I loved him, I always have and always will.

_I love you too._ He mouthed back.

A faint siren sounded off in the distance. Kai froze.

"Crap!" He yelled "Who the fuck called the cops?" I had the urge to scream for help at the top of my lungs, but I didn't in case Kai tried anything else.

"Damnit." Arthur sighed "Think they're after us?"

"Of course they are, you idiot. This is the only house for miles." Kai put his fingers to Jack's neck. Sighing loudly, he walked towards Layla. "We leaving. Bring Kim with you." Kai commanded.

"And Jack...?" Arthur asked looking down at Jack. He was hardly moving now, his eyes where almost closed.

"Jack. Jack!" I yelled "Listen to me you-" Arthur slapped me.

"Shut it!" He yelled "Not one more word!"

"No point in taking him." Kai said.

"Why?" Arthur asked looking completely confused. The sirens were getting closer and closer.

"He'll probably be dead soon. Seems I went a little far Oh well. We need to move now." Kai shrugged. He turned around and kicked Layla aside. She smacked into a tree and fell to the floor. "Sorry Cuz. You're of no interest to me."

"Lay!" I shouted trying to get her attention but she didn't hear me. Next thing I knew I was being dragged by my hair. "No!" I begged looking at Jack. I can't go, I need to help him.

"See you, Punk." Kai chuckled as he went off into the forest. Arthur followed him dragging me along with him.

"How long has he got?" Arthur asked "It's just... I wanted a go."

"Not long. He's pulse is faint. And he's struggling to breath now." Kai smiled. Suddenly his eyes met mine.

"I went too far too quickly. That's what happens if you don't follow my orders." Kai grinned.

"Please take me back!" I begged "I'll do anything. Just let me help him!"

"You'll do anything anyway, trust me," Kai grinned "Gag her. She's starting to annoy me. Just you and us now Kimmy. Let's go and have some fun." My tears flowed again. Jack's going to die, and I'm not able to help him. Why am I so weak?

***Layla's POV***

Crap does my head hurt. I got to my knees and touched the back of my head. My hair was wet with blood. I sighed. Great! I could hear talking in the distance but figures where hard to make out in the darkness.

"Not long. He's pulse is faint. And he's struggling to breath even now..." That was Kai's voice! My head snapped to Jack, he hadn't moved since the last time I saw him. The sound of the sirens where starting to get deafening, so they must be close now. I tried to stand, but I felt so dizzy I fell back down again. I managed to crawl to Jack's side. I breathed a sigh of relief to see that he was still breathing. Checking his pulse, I found that it was faint, but he was still alive, even if it was just barely. He needed help. Jack suddenly become conscious.

"Hey!" I smiled

"Kim...Kim." He mumbled unaware of my presence. I shook him gently and finally he's eyes laid on mine. "Wh..where's Kim?"

"They have her." I sighed

"Please... go save her... please..." he begged

"I will Jack. But you're not dying here, so save that sort of stuff for later OK?" I smiled. "I'll find her, I promise!"

"Thank you..." He smiled before blacking out once again. I heard a lot of noise coming from where the house was. That's when I remembered the police.

"HELP! OVER HERE!" I yelled as loud as my lungs would let me. Finally after calling for a third time I saw the lights approaching. I looked back to Jack sensing something wasn't right. He had stopped BREATHING!

"Damn it Jack!" I shouted as I started CPR. Tears fell down my checks as I did my compressions. "Please don't die. Stay with me!" A armed police officer came to me and checked the area. It wasn't until the paramedic finally came running that I let them touch Jack.

"You have to save him!" I cried.

"We will do what we can. Keep talking to him!" He half smiled as he continued the CPR. That I had been forced to stop.

"Jack please come back. I'm sorry for being such a lousy sister. I'm sorry. Please open your eyes." Taking his hand I squeezed it tight. "WAKE UP!"

"I have a pulse but its faint. We need to move him NOW!" The paramedic shouted. More people came running through, gently pushing me aside, they rolled Jack onto the stretcher and raced back to the waiting ambulance. With the help of a policeman, I made it to Jack. I watched from outside the vehicle as they started to stick tubes in his arms.

"Damn it, he's gone into cardiac arrest." I heard a paramedic say.

My heart stopped. Why did this happen? I can't loose my only brother. It's my fault, really. I was so stupid to think that Kai wouldn't shoot Jack. I silently prayed for Jack's recovery, apologizing for my mistakes. I just wanted my brother to live. No matter how I act, I love and look up to him. Without Jack, I would be lost. My father's gone, I hardly speak to my real mother, and after all of this I couldn't possibly face Jack's mum.

"Charging and clear!" The paramedic zapped him. "Nothing. Charging and clear..." The back of my head was burning, and the next thing I remember was hitting the pavement...

* * *

**end of chapter.  
Thank you for reading :D  
please Review**  
**~Charlie xXx**


	7. Chpt 7 - I promised you!

**Thanks for reading ;D I hope you enjoy x**

**Recap: **_"Charging and clear!" The paramedic zapped him. "Nothing. Charging and clear..." The back of my head was burning, and the next thing I remember was hitting the pavement..._

* * *

**Chapter Seven ~ I promised you!**_  
_

***Layla's POV* **

My eyes fluttered open, and I looked around my new strange and unfamiliar surroundings. Sitting bolt upright, I took a deep breath, and tried to gather my thoughts. I looked to my bedside, hoping to see Jack or one of the warriors sitting there, but there was no one. Strangely, I had my room all to myself.

"J..Jack?" I croaked, my voice breaking. A nurse who had been standing outside my door looked in my direction. Catching my eye, she quickly entered the room.

"Miss Brewer," She smiled. "You're awake." I gave her a_ No Shit, Sherlock _kind of look. Ignoring me, she looked at a machine that was connected to a tube attached to my arm. I gave her a weird look as she checked the back of my head.

"W..what are you doing?" I asked. I had a really bad headache but that was all.

"Just checking your injuries, dear." She continued to my chest. I flinched and moved backwards in my bed. I had startled her, and she gave up the examination.

"Where's my brother?" I said looking towards the door again. She froze looking at me confused.

"I'll be right back." She smiled exiting from the room before I could say anything else. I stared at the door. Something didn't seem right. I knew I was forgetting something, but for some reason I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed them enter the room. I looked up at the doctor. He smiled at me, but there was sadness laced into his features. What had happened?

"How are you feeling?" He asked taking a seat beside me.

"Fine, I guess... What is going on?" I demanded "You're keeping something from me, aren't you?"

"What's the last thing you remember before you woke up here?" He asked, ignoring my question. I blinked at him in surprise.

"I... I was..." I didn't know. I couldn't remember. I just had a pit in my stomach, making me know something was wrong.

"I feared this would happen. You hit your head very hard, dear." He sighed scribbling something down onto his chart.

"I what? How did I manage that? What the yell is going on?!" I yelled.

"Calm down honey." The nurse smiled pushing me gently back down onto the bed.

"Get off me. Stop stalling and tell me what is going on." I glared to the doctor. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Taking a deep breath I calmed myself and continued "Please."

"Er... well..." He stuttered trying to pick his words.

"I'm not a little girl. Please just tell me." I begged.

"We don't know everything. The police aren't saying much," He paused. I wasn't liking where he was going with this. "There was a kidnapping and a struggle."

"I want my brother. Where is he?" I asked, and when he didn't answer me straight away, I felt the tears stinging my eyes. "Where is he?" I barley whispered.

"I think that's enough for today. Get some rest." He smiled, standing up to leave.

"Tell me!" I yelled "Or so help me, I'll find him myself." The doctor sighed and turned to look back to me.

"Ok." He said sitting back down. "But just listen to me very carefully."

"Why...?" My heart rate quickened.

"Your brother was in a fight," He paused to see my reaction, but I just stared waiting for the rest. "He was badly injured."

"What... No! He never loses!" I chuckled "He's too good."

"Sorry darling, but he did."

"No, he never loses. My brother, he's really good. He doesn't lose!" I glared at the doctor. "You must be mistaken."

"I'm sorry, but we are not. We found you and him together," My eyes widened as he continued. Why didn't I remember anything? "He has been shot in the leg twice, which is now under control, but..."

"But what?" I asked, letting my tears fall.

"He has suffered a cracked rib and a broken rib. One of the ribs had shattered, and pieces were embedded into his lungs. We almost lost him countless times. We had to operate straight away to remove the pieces." I couldn't speak. I couldn't understand it. He must be lying. "He's stable at the moment, but only time will tell..." I cried putting my hands to my face.

"Can I see him? Please!" I stuttered through my tears.

"Yes, tomorrow."

"No, now! Please." I begged. After a quick word with a police officer that I hadn't noticed had been guarding my door, they helped me down the hall. Walking into Jack's room, I fell into the chair beside his bed.

"Jack... who did this to you?" I mumbled There were tubes everywhere, including one in his mouth hooked up to a big machine. I figured it was helping him to breath. Taking his hand in mine, I gripped it tightly.

"Jack. Hey. It's your sister," I smiled at his sleeping face. I looked to the doctor "Where's Kimberly Crawford?" I asked. Considering her huge crush on Jack, I thought she would be the first to arrive and the last to leave.

"Kimberly is missing." He frowned.

"WHAT!" I shouted jumping from my chair, letting Jack's hand go. I walked over to the window. There wasn't much to look at apart from the car park, so I looked to the fluffy clouds in the sky."What exactly do you mean by that?"

"When we found you, you claimed that your kidnappers had gotten away with her."

"I have to save-" Something pinged in my head, and suddenly I remembered. His promise was the key to break my amnesia?! "I'd promised him!" I shouted suddenly.

"You what? You remember?" The doctor asked, confused. I nodded to him. His eyes widened in surprise.

"I need to go. I'd promised I save her" I turned back to his bed. Moving to his ear I whispered, "Stay alive please. I love you. Don't worry I'll keep my promise. Kim will be here to see you soon." Kissing his forehead, I turned on my heels and headed to the door. The doctor stepped in front of me.

"I'm afraid your not ready to be discharged." He said reaching out to touch me.

"I feel fine." I glared stepping out of his reach. "I'm a black belt, pal. And right now I'm pissed. So I wouldn't touch me, because I won't hesitate to flip you." He put his hands up in surrender.

I walked out of the room and out of the hospital. Taking one more glance to the doors, I took a deep breath and jogged towards the bus station. Where would they take Kim? I wondered as I looked on our town map. I quickly located the house we were lead to. Tracing my finger on the map, I trailed to where we had almost run off the cliff. Nothing was in sight for miles. Confused, I looked back to where the house was. If they had come back towards town, there was a house nearby. I should start there. I headed to my house for supplies before I went after them. I promise you Jack! And Kai I promise you'll pay for this!

***Kim POV***

They dragged me for ages, turning back the way they came, turning right, then left, then right again. We arrived at another house.

"This will do." Kai shrugged, stepping inside. It was old looking but strangely very clean. A few pieces of furniture where scattered around. I wondered if anyone lived here, but it was empty, to my disappointment. Kai took a seat on one of the old couches while Arthur dragged me into a bedroom on the second floor. Throwing me onto the bed, he grinned.

"Shall we have some fun?" He asked. I just glared at him. Grabbing my legs, he pulled me towards him. I pulled one of my legs free and kicked him. He staggered back a little before climbing on top of me.

"NO!" I begged as he tugged at my clothes. Ignoring my pleas, he pulled my black gi off so I was just in my underwear. I pushed him off me and huddled by the wall covering myself.

"No Jack to save you now." He chuckled. He remembered? When he had tried to rape me before, Jack had been around. He had saved me. We never spoke of it, as I didn't want him to find out what Arthur's true intention was.

"Now stay still." Arthur ordered.

"NO!" I glared, darting to the door. He grabbed my waist and threw me back onto the bed. I hit my head on one of the posts. I felt dizzy as I got up to move again. He had unbuckled his jeans and was now taking them off. I gulped and tried to move, but I fell back onto the bed from the throbbing pain in my head. Before I could move again, Arthur pinned me down onto the bed.

"No one can hear you," He chuckled pushing down on me. "Your all mine, Kimmy."

Once Arthur had finished, he left the room. I hadn't moved on the bed. My head was still throbbing, and I felt sore. Realizing I wasn't in anything, I dragged myself off the bed and changed back into my clothes. I curled up in a ball on the bed, and cried myself to sleep.

Was this my life now? I needed Jack... but he was gone...

***Jack's POV***

"He's regaining consciousness!" Someone shouted. I opened my burning eyes and tried to look for the person. My vision was so blurred, and my chest was burning with white hot pain. I took my first breath and started to choke. There was a huge tube in my throat.

"He's choking! HELP!" I finally recognized my mother's voice. I saw a blurry figure run into the room. It walked over to me and gently pulled the tube out. Taking in gulps of air felt good. I could breath normally now, and there was no more blood in my mouth.

"Jack...Jack?" My mother cried holding my hand tighter.

"Wh...where's Kim and Lay?" I asked so weakly I thought she wouldn't be able to understand.

"Oh sweetheart. Three days have gone by. You scared the life out of me. I thought you where going to -" She stopped herself and kissed my forehead. "Layla's at the hospital."

"And Kim?" I asked when I realized my mum had left her out. I'd been here about three days? Not good.

"They still have her." I stiffened. Kim's alone with Kai and.. Arthur? I thought he said that was his name. It couldn't be the same Arthur, surely. The last time I saw him, he was attacking Kim...! Wait a minute. That night I'd pulled him off her, she was crying and her jeans had been partly pulled down...No. He wasn't trying to...

"I need to go." I huffed trying to move. Two or so doctors pinned me down to the bed.

"I'm sorry. You're not going to be able to move for several days." He sighed. Another doctor burst into the room, after the others had unhanded me.

"It's seems that Layla has gone after..." He froze when he met my eyes. "Damnit." He whispered mainly to himself. So Layla has gone after Kim? I so needed to go now. While the doctors where talking with my mother, I pulled the needle from my arm, flinching slightly at the sting. I flopped my legs over the bed and stepped up. As soon as I moved my stomach screamed at me. I fell backwards into the arms of two doctors.

"We said not to move!" He growled. "You'll pull out the stitches."

"You don't understand. I have to help them!" They placed me back onto the bed.

"Sorry, but the answer is no." I tried to move again when I felt a prick in my arm. I looked to the nurse, and she frowned at me. My vision went black and the sedative took over.

I awoke a while later to a empty room. I tried to move, but I was strapped to the bed. The door opened and then closed. The doctor came over to my bedside looking over my chart.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Four more days." He sighed, walking back out. I been here for a week now! Impossible. I started to fiddle with the straps. The door opened again and I watched another white coated guy as he took a seat by my bedside. His face came into view. I launched myself at him, but my restraints kept me still.

"Hello, Jacko." Kai grinned.

"Where's KIM?!" I growled

"Well, not here," He chuckled pointing around the room. "Seems your feeling better, Cuz."

"Answer me."

"You have no right to give me orders!" He glared. Getting out of his seat, he casually leaned on my chest. I grimaced at the pain and stared at him, eye to eye. "You're coming with me." I moved my arms and finally one of the straps loosened.

"Like hell I am!" I shouted. Pushing him backwards with my now free hand, I untied myself. Jumping off the bed, I walked towards him. Pins and needles blazed throughout my body. Ignoring that and the slight pain in my side, I blocked his attack. I felt stronger. Much stronger. I don't know whether it was the adrenaline or my rage that was helping me. I only wished I could keep this up long enough.

Our fighting space wasn't big enough. He came at me and I grabbed a sliver tray from the bedside table. I whacked him hard in the head and he fell to the floor. Getting back to his feet, he kicked my chest. I cried out a little from the burning sensation, before hitting him again. He fell backwards, hitting his head on the radiator. He slumped to the floor, out cold. Smiling to myself, I walked towards the door. A big guy with a full black ninja outfit came in front of me.

"Ah crap!" I muttered, stepping back from his kick. I blocked as best as I could until Kai grabbed me from behind. He spun me around throwing me into a wall. He held me there. I struggled and tried to kick him, but I was losing my strength, and my air. I could feel myself losing consciousness. Kai laughed and said something that made me get totally pissed.

"Kim was good, Jack." He gave an evil smirk before banging my head into the wall. Sinking to the floor, my eyes started to close... Did he mean he'd raped Kim?

* * *

**Bwhaha i love doing cliffies :3 *.* please don't hate me :P**

**Hope you liked. Please read my one-shot and review would mean alot x**

**please Review**

**Charlie x**


	8. Chpt 8 - Meet the Dragon!

**Thanks for reading ;D I hope you enjoy x**

**Recap:** _"Kim was good, Jack." He gave an evil smirk before banging my head into the wall. Sinking to the floor, my eyes started to close... Did he mean he'd raped Kim?__  
_

**Disclaimer: **Jerry: _Hey y'all Charlie here does not own us! Swag! Smoothies :3 _*runs off*** Errr thanks Jerry :? haha.** Layla: _She only owns meh!_

**Enjoy and please Review *-* WARNING ! Possible spoilers_ Alert!_ For Slip down memory lane - I advise you watch it first!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight ~ Meet the Dragon!**_  
_

***Kim's POV***

I have no idea how many days have passed. Arthur and Kai seemed to be bored of me, as they thankfully haven't been in for a while. Kai had attempted to rape me, but there was no way in hell I was going to let him. I'd kicked him, but unlike Arthur, he had gotten angry and beat the living daylights out of me. Yesterday I'd heard something happening downstairs, but when I tried the bedroom door, I found it locked. I spent most of my day huddled in the far corner. Arthur may have tried to get the better of me once, but he won't get a second try! He hadn't gotten far in his attempt to rape me, but I feared that the next time he'd most probably succeed. I thought having me held here as long as they had, they would of tried more, but I just never saw them.

The sudden sound of the door opening made me jump out of my skin. I ducked further into the shadows, hoping they wouldn't see me. A figure entered, and due to the lack of light I couldn't see him. He threw someone across the room, causing them to crash into the wall.

Whoever it was made no sound as they slumped to the floor just ahead of me. The black figure exited the room slamming the door behind him, leaving me with the unconscious person.

I crawled over to the motionless body, and his face finally came into my sight. My hazel eyes widened and my mouth dropped as I scrambled away. It was... but he's dead.. last time I saw him, he was dying... now he's here... clearly alive... Jack Brewer. My best friend and possible boyfriend laid in front of me, totally out of it. I watched his chest raise and fall for a while. I was still trying to take in the fact that he was actually here. I found it even harder to believe that he actually still alive, even though he was in front of me, breathing! I took a deep breath, easing my heart rate as I gently touched his shoulder.

"Jack..." I said softly shaking him. Before I said anything else or was able to react, his hand locked around my wrist and flipped me. I landed on my back in complete surprise, next thing I knew he was on top of me. I froze recalling what Arthur had tried to do to me. Jack's eyes where wide open, non-blinking as he raised his fist.

"JACK!" I cried trying to get him to stop. He stopped and blinked his eyes hard. When he reopened them I meet chocolate brown terrified eyes, as he realized what he had done and was about to do. He pounced backwards landing on the floor ahead of me. He then moved back even more, trying to put as much space between us as possible. He was attempting to slow his breathing, but I think it was mainly to get his anger under control. It had been quite scary, when he was on top of me. He'd had a death look in his eyes that I had never seen before, and to be honest it petrified me!

"You tried to wake me, didn't you.." He bowed his head down looking completely defeated. "Don't ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry," I stopped apologizing , when I realized that I didn't get what he had meant. "Wait what?"

"I have some sort of subconscious reflex," He shrugged. "You asked where my mother's black eye came from once. Well that was my fault." My eyes widened "Yeah. She tried to wake me while I was in the middle of a nightmare. I awoke and punched her for no reason."

"Oh..." was all I could say. Now I got it. _Note to self: Never try to wake Jack!_

"Yeah." He sighed getting to his feet he came over and offered his hand. Which I took. He then pulled me to my feet, bringing me into a hug. "Sorry.." He mumbled into my shoulder. I relaxed in his warm embrace. He may of just tried to kill me but I was just so glade that he was here alive. That's when I remembered what had happened the last time we where together. I pulled out of the embrace and walked back a little so I could see his face better.

"Jack what the hell happened to you? Last time I saw you, you where dying." I was blabbering all through the questions in my head so fast, that he couldn't even respond. "Now your ok, but why are you here? Why did you come to save -" My words where lost when his lips found mine, making the sparks fly. Fireworks of passion and love erupted all around us. He pulled away a little too soon for my liking though, leaving us both breathless. We then smiled at one another.

"Well...?" He asked shattering the silence, that had taken a hold of us. I blinked at him several times in confusion. My heart was racing, butterflies were in my stomach, and I'd lost my ability to speak. "I think of us as more than just..." He smirked, waving the bracelet I had given him in front of my face. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You remember?" I shouted in disbelief. Over a month ago I had almost let slip my emotions for him. I caught my self just before I admitted them and ran away from him, but Jack had chased after me. He ended up slipping on some bow staffs and hitting his head very hard. Hard enough to get amnesia for the rest of the day. When he had finally gotten his memory back, I'd asked him if he remembered what I had said to him, but he said he didn't. Now he's basically told me that he had lied to me! I felt so angry at him and yet I was still confused from his sudden kiss. He shrugged at me. It didn't seem to bother him that he'd lied to me.

"I love you." He said rather loudly. He then blushed looking to the floor.

"But Jack I love Jerry..." I smiled nervously still taken back by the kiss.

"ARGH!" He screamed like if a clown had just entered the room behind me. "Really.. but you... and he... and then you..." He stuttered pointed from place to place recalling his memories. I couldn't take it any more. I burst out laughing. He gave me a funny look, making me grin evilly at him.

"That's for lying to me." I grinned as he crocked his head to one side, looking like a confused but adorable little puppy. "I love you too Jack." That made him smile!

"Took you long enough." He teased. I slapped his arm. Grabbing it, he groaned at the sting. "Erm. OW! Kimmy, why?" He glared at me, with a huge smirk on his face.

"Kimmy?!" I shouted stepping forward.

"Hey I'm injured here." He chuckled holding his arm up. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Why? I don't mind hurting you!" I glared. He rolled his eyes at me.

"We probably should get going." He sighed heading to the door. Talk about change of subject. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into another Kiss.

"Kim will you go out with me?" Jack blushed and gave me the most adorable shy, cocky smile ever, that kind that made my insides turn to jelly.

"Yes! Thought you'd never ask." As soon as I finished he pulled me into his arms. After a long embrace we headed to the door. Strangely enough it was unlocked, so we took our chance and ran through the hall way.

"Where's Layla?" He asked as we walked.

"I don't know. You think she's here?" I asked not recalling hearing her. That's when I remembered the noise that I had heard the other day. Was that her?

"Yup." He started to open doors, looking around inside each room. Once we had checked the upstairs rooms with no luck, we headed down the stairs. Coming to a door that seemed to head to the basement, Jack knocked.

"Lay?" He hissed into the wood.

"J...Jack?" Came a voice from the other side. "Oh thank god. The doors jammed."

"Ok. You push and I'll pull!" He shouted. "On three!"

"Ok!" She shouted relief in her voice.

"One... two... THREE!" Jack pulled the door handle. It opened without resistance causing a charging Layla to totally take Jack out. They landed in a heap on the floor, just in front of me.

"Please get off!" Jack groaned. Layla obeyed, jumping up quickly. She then helped him to his feet. Clutching his stomach, Jack used the wall for support. "I'm going to kill you!" He huffed. Layla was covered in bruises and dried blood. Above her right eye was cut and her bottom lip too. I wondered what had happened to her.

"Well I'm sorry, it was stuck last time that I had tried!" Layla growled. They started to argue amongst themselves, unaware of the approaching danger.

"Guys... GUYS!" I shouted. They stopped arguing and met my gaze. "We need to go... NOW!" They nodded and we rushed to the front door. Jack opened it, only to be thrown backwards.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Kai grinned stepping back into the house, slamming the door behind him. Arthur appeared from behind us and walked to Kai's side. Jack jumped to his feet and placed himself between us and them.

"Back off!" Jack shouted making Arthur laugh. Kai said nothing as he kept Jacks glare. Jacks intense stare scared me, making me actually take a step back. I have never seen him so angry before. He seemed ready for anything. Layla went to move beside me, and I placed my arm out to stop her. She gave me a weird look but remained still.

"Don't! You'll only get in the way." I hissed, realising that if we helped we'd be facing the same Jack that had earlier almost hit me.

She still didn't seem to understand, but she nodded and stayed there anyhow. My eyes never left Jack's back. I watched in amazement as he raised his clutched right fist to right in front of his chest, while his left remained clutched at his side, forearm parallel to the ground. Now ready in his fighting stance, Jack advanced towards Kai.

Suddenly Jack and Kai were in an all out fight. Jack was so fast that Kai didn't seem to be able to hit him. Jack landed a few strong hits, but the fight still carried on. Myself, Layla and even Arthur watched in disbelief as Kai finally went down. Jack hit him hard enough in the head to knock him out. Arthur got annoyed and charged Jack. As easy as throwing a rag doll, Jack sent him flying into the wall, placing him out for the count too.

"That was unbelievable!" Layla giggled heading to her brother. Jack spun around on the spot in a fighting stance. When he met our eyes he blinked. Realizing that the threat was gone, he dropped his stance and the darkness in his eyes faded. He hugged his sister and then came towards me. After a few moments I knew something was wrong. His breathing was getting heavier and heavier.

"Well let's..." His started to wobble and before we could get to him, he collapsed. I ran to his side placing his head onto my lap.

"Jack!" I cried looking at his face. Layla had jumped into action tying Kai and Arthur's hands together, with rope that had been laying around.

"He's ok, Kim." Layla smiled as she came to our side. "He's only unconscious. Just try and awake him."

I nodded at her and leaned over to Jack. Gently, I placed a kiss on his lips, which he returned! Once I broke away from the kiss, he opened his eyes and smirked at me.

"If you two love birds are done.." Layla sighed as she took a phone out of Kai's pocket. "Hello we need police and a ambulance to..." Layla filled in the information to the police, while I helped Jack to his feet. After ending the call Layla joined us, as we headed to the front door. We where halfway in the front garden when footsteps where heard behind us. In a instant Jack spun me around so I now behind him. My eyes fell upon Kai, as he walked towards us, gun in hand. I tensed behind Jack, grabbing his t-shirt in a attempt of stopping any means of a fight. I knew too well that there was no way he was in a fit state to fight.

"You... you are all going to pay for this!" He snarled. Kai had a split bottom lip and he was limping slightly on his left leg. I smiled to myself, knowing that Jack had done that to him. But when he pointed the gun at Jack, my smile disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Whoa!" Jack glared raising his hands in defence. "Stop this Kai!"

"Shut up, Punk. Or I'll shoot!"

"No you won't. If you wanted to shoot me, you would have done it a long time ago," Jack sighed heavily. "Look, you want a fight against me.. then fine. But not like this. It has to be a fair fight, Kai!"

"I don't want to fight you. I want to kill you!" Kai was only getting angrier, making me pull against Jack even more.

"Don't..." I muttered "Please!"

"It's ok, Kim," Jack whispered. He turned his attention back to Kai. "If you want to shoot me, then . . . shoot." My heart felt like it was about to explode, I can't bear to watch, so I went to close my eyes, but Kai did nothing. He just stared at Jack, confused.

"You...aren't..." Kai stuttered.

"Nope. I'm no longer afraid of you." Jack smirked. I thought something was different about him. Jack had always had a slight fear of Kai mainly because he was the first person to ever beat him. Plus in China, Jack and Kai had had another fight which Jack won but his hand had been broken because of everything.

"You should be!" Kai shouted. Layla came out of no where kicking the gun from his grasp. It fell into the bushes out of sight. Before I could pull him back, Jack sprinted to Kai and kicked him down. Once Kai was on the ground, Jack literately sat on top of him. Sirens kicked off all over the place.

"Police, stay where you are!" One shouted.

"Armed Officers approaching!" Another shouted "Drop your weapons and keep your hands up!" Not long after all the commotion, the officers arrested Kai. While myself, Layla, and Jack all got a ride to the hospital for a check over.

Were we finally safe now...?

**A few hours later..**

We had been waiting in Jack's hospital room for over half an hour. We where hoping that the doctor would put us out of our miserly soon, as he had taken Jack results away, a while ago. The door opened making us all lean forward in our chairs, but it wasn't him. The Warriors, Rudy and Jack's mother all walked into the room with relieved smiles on their faces. Ms Brewer ran to his sons side and hugged him tight, Jack rolled his eyes but returned the hug anyway. The door opened once again and this time it was the doctor that entered. Letting go of Jack, Mrs Brewer took a seat beside him. I moved to Jack's side and took his hand in mine. Ignoring the gasps off the others, the doctor started to speak.

"Jack I have some bad news I'm afraid -" Jack tensed beside me, so I squeezed his hand more. "- Your not going to be able to do Karate at all..."

"WHAT!" The whole room shouted cutting him off. When I looked to Jack I couldn't believe what I saw. Jackson Brewer was tearing up, I pulled him into a hug. No this can't be the end, he has a competition coming up that he had been training for ages now. Please say the doctors joking...

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**Please Review!  
Thanks for reading.  
Mind checking out my other stories :? **

****Attention!** I have a one-shot on Jack and Layla's past. Might be best read it ;)**

**I will update asap, just going through the next one :) Hopefully tomorrow.**

**Charlie xXx**


	9. Chpt 9 - Threatened!

**Thanks for reading ;D I hope you enjoy x **_Attention_ Important. Please read my newest one-shot. As it may pop up in the story! ****Horrible past ****

**Recap:** _No this can't be the end, he has a competition coming up that he had been training for ages now. Please say the doctors joking..._

**Disclaimer: **Jack: _Hey guys Charlie doesn't own us, you just have to expect the unexpected. ;D_ Layla: _She only owns meh! :'D_

**Enjoy and please Review *-***

* * *

**Chapter 9 ~ Threatened.**

***Jack's POV***

"Jack I have some bad news. I'm afraid-" I tensed, realizing where he was going with this. Kim's squeezed my hand tighter. "-you're not going to be able to do karate at all-"

"WHAT!" The whole room shouted cutting him off. Tears started to form in my eyes, so Kim pulled me into a hug. This can't be happening. What was I going to do without my karate? I buried my head into Kim's shoulder.

"Will you let me finish?!" The doctor shouted clearly annoyed. I pulled out of Kim's hug and looked to him, everyone went silent when he continued. "You're not going to be able to do karate at all... for at least a month or two."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and my tears disappeared. The room cheered slightly, and Kim grinned at me, pulling me into another hug. I could live without karate for a month... I think. How hard could it be? Kim pulled out of my embrace and I kissed her, right in front of all the warriors and the doctor, who found all of this very awkward.

"I'll come by and check on you later, Jackson." He nodded heading out. Once our kiss - which was amazing by the way - ended, we met the eyes of several surprised friends and family. I smiled sheepishly at them.

"What...?" I chuckled.

"Gaaahhhh!" Milton shouted. Jerry continued to stare at us with his mouth open, just like Eddie. My mother was beaming at us, and Rudy was tearing up!?

"What's the big deal?" I asked looking to Layla, who was sitting in the chair smiling at me.

"Pay up!" Jerry shouted causing me and Kim to jump. We both gave him a weird look. Ignoring us, Jerry held his hand out to Milton and Eddie. They each gave him ten bucks.

"Did you guys bet on us?" Kim glared.

"SWAG!" Jerry shouted counting his winnings. I was surprised that he'd win a bet, but it didn't last long.

"I think that belongs to me." Layla sighed taking it off him.

"Yah checka I was just holding for you." Jerry smiled sweetly. I hated the idea of him liking my sister, it didn't seem right. I couldn't tell whether or not Lay was interested in him.

"You bet on us! Really?!" I said, shaking my head in disbelief.

"I'm so disappointed in you guys..." Rudy glared folding his arms. My mother walked over to him and held out her hand.

"You going to pay me or not... Gillespie?" My mother giggled. With a little annoyance, Rudy handed her 20 bucks, causing all of us to laugh. The doctor came back, interrupting our laughing fit.

"Sorry, but visiting hours are over. You all have to leave." He then turned to look at me. "You need your rest, but you should hopefully be fit to go home tomorrow." I nodded at him and again he left. Milton, Jerry, Rudy and Eddie all said there goodbyes before heading out of the door. My mother came over and kissed my cheek.

"Sleep tight, Honey," She smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too." I muttered. She too left the room leaving me, Kim, and Lay.

"Well I guess I better go. Take care Bro." Layla smiled.

"Can we talk please?" I asked. I really wanted to know what happened to her. She seemed to know what I wanted to ask.

"Later Jack. You just woke up. Get some rest, kay?" I nodded and she kissed my cheek, which surprised me. "Later Dummy." She ran after my mother who was waiting to give her a lift. Finally it was just me and Kim.

"Say, you know..." I started.

"No, Lay won't tell me, but don't worry Jack. She will tell you when she is ready." She smiled. "I have some good and bad news for you Jack."

"Bad news...?" I rolled my eyes. Talk about change of subject, but I was intrigued about this news...

"Arthur got away." She sighed sitting on my bedside.

"Good News?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. I wasn't that worried about him.

"Kai's in jail." She beamed "Plus..." She leaned forward and kissed me. I pulled her deeper into the kiss, I licked the bottom of her lip and she let me in. I explored her mouth making her groan. Someone clearing their mouth made us jump apart.

"I'm sorry." The nurse smiled "Its time to go." Kim moaned, but after a peck on my lips she left.

**Two weeks** went by so slowly, I was at home now but I had been on lock down. Until today!

It's my first day back at school. I was even allowed to start training again, as my injuries where healing much faster than the doctors had thought they would, but nothing too intense. The past couple of weeks have been hell! I'm not someone who sits in front of the television all day. I have even been doing my homework, with the gangs help, but I'm a active person, not a couch potato! I was looking forward to school -which I thought I'd never be- and also getting back to the thing I did best, karate! I grabbed my bag and headed into the kitchen. My mum placed a plate with some toast in front of me.

"Eat!" She ordered eating her own. "I'm giving you a ride."

"Oh it's ok Mom. I'll just go on my skateboard." I smiled taking a mouth full.

"No your not!" She glared. I almost spat my toast out. I'm not even allowed to ride my skateboard?! It was my style, I didn't want to be known as a mama's boy! I knew that it was pointless to argue with her though, so I nodded and ate the rest of my breakfast. Afterwards we got into the car, along with Layla, who had been running late. We still hadn't talked about what had happened to her, but I didn't want to push her.

I was greeted outside the school by the Warriors. Layla hopped out of the car first and ran into Jerry's hug. I got out of the car and upon seeing the scene in front of me, my mouth dropped and my bag fell to my feet. Everything clicked in my head, Jerry had been avoiding me lately, and now I knew why. I went to stormed over but I didn't reach them. Kim had locked her arm into mine and was now pulling me away.

"Kim...?" I asked

"They have been going out for 2 or 3 weeks." She shrugged "They knew you would freak out about it. So they haven't told you..."

"Oh I'm freaking out!" I fake smiled raising my voice, making it crack slightly. "Why didn't they just tell me?"

"Because they knew you would act this way." She sighed hugging me.

"Hmm.." I returned her hug. It was nice being able to be with her again. Sure I had seen everyone while I was at home, but school kept getting in our way. That, or my mother claiming I needed rest.

I snuggled into her hug even more and pulled her closer. The bell made me jump out of my skin. It so weird hearing that sound again. Kim jumped at my reaction making us both laugh. I pulled her into a kiss before I headed to my first of many classes to come.

I stepped into the room and immediately regretted coming back to school. I could hear them all talking about me as I passed them.

"Is that Brewer? Apparently he tried to kill himself."

"I heard he was kidnapped and needed rescuing."

"I heard he killed someone!"

I took a seat at the back of the class and slumped into the chair. This is going to be a very long day.

"Lunch time! SWAG!" Jerry shouted after gym class, which had been the most boring athletic workout ever. I spent the whole time on the bench because of my mother! She had called the school saying that I'm not allowed to take part in any physical activities for another two weeks!

"Time to see ma checka!" Jerry grinned. I felt like I was going to be sick, why was he talking about my sister like that. He was so lucky I wasn't allowed to fight right now. He seemed to sense the change in me, as it made him backed away a little. Layla came running out of no where into his arms, I rolled my eyes and continued to walk ahead.

"Hey Jer!" She beamed. Ok I have to admit that I've never seen her this happy before, but really Jerry?

We all sat down at our normal table in the far left corner, while, as per usual, the Dragons where at the opposite side of the room glaring at us. Nothing seemed different about them, well expect that Frank had finally trimmed his Afro back. My eyes locked with Frank's, but straight away I knew something was off. He didn't cower, he kept my glare. Suddenly he jumped up, so fast that his chair fell back. Then he then came striding over to me. I got out of my seat to meet him face to face. He'd never done this before, normally he'd back off at the first sight of me...

"So, Jack!" He smiled. "I hear your not allowed to do karate." Oh that's it, he thinks that I'm weak now.

"Where did you hear that false rumour? From one of your fellow _cheeeer_leaders?" I plastered a cocky grin on my lips. Upon hearing the word false, Frank tensed and moved back a small step. He must of thought of or seen something, as he came forward again. Suddenly I noticed that Kim was beside me.

"Back off!" She growled. He must of seen her reaction and figured that I couldn't fight.

"Whatever!" He grinned. "You'd better watch your back, Jack." With that, he walked off with the other Dragons.

I turned to Kim giving her a _'REALLY!?'_ look. She shrugged her shoulders and sat at the table. Great now everyone thought I needed a girl to win my battles. I'd also now got to watch my back at every turn. This day keeps getting better and better...

**Finally at the dojo,** the one place I really fit in. After getting changed into my gi, I started to work out on one of the dummies. I must of been in about ten minutes when my side screamed at me. I dropped my hands and walked over to the closest bench. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Jack, you ok?" Kim asked sitting beside me. Her curious, concerned eyes watched me carefully.

"Apart from being threatened by the Black Dragons, having rumours going around the school like 'Jack tried to kill himself, He killed someone, Jack's a damsel in distress who needs a girl to save him,' and with this stupid injury stopping me from doing something I love... I'm awesome!" I sighed placing my head into my hands.

"It will get better Jack. Just give it time." She took my hands and pulled me to her. I hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go. But Layla and Jerry entered the dojo and came running to us.

"What ya doing?" Jerry chuckled. I ignored him and turned my attention to my sister.

"Can I have a word?" I asked. She gave me a funny look but followed me into the back room anyway.

"What Jack?" She glared folding her arms. "If this is about Jerry and me... well it's nothing to do with you who I go out-" I put my hand up to cut her off.

"It's not that." She sighed but said nothing. So I continued "It's about what happened to you back at that house. You never told me."

"Jack, I..." She looked to the ground.

"Hey," I said softly, as I pulled her chin up. "You know you can tell me anything Lay." She took a deep breath and looked me straight into my eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Tears formed in the corners of her brown eyes.

"For what?"

"They found you because of me. It's all my fault!" She cried. I pulled her into a hug.

"What are you on about?" I asked patting her back.

"He found me and threatened me, Jack. I was so scared I... I didn't want to! But..." She started to cry even more.

"Layla what are you talking about!" I pulled her back so we could see each other face to face.

"Jack he's here."

"Who is?"

"Sensei Lee!" She fell to her knees in front of me. Sensei Lee was here, this wasn't good. Kai and Arthur where bad enough, but him... He's as bad as them combined. I could probably manage to take him on, just . . . but Layla I knew had no chance. He was too advanced and too strong. Was he really here in Seaford? Not good... How could this month get any worse?

* * *

**end of chapter.**

**Please Review :) ******_Attention_ Important. Please read my newest one-shot. As it may pop up in the story! ****Horrible past ****

***Please would you mind reading another one of my KiCKiN' iT stories while you wait for another update. Much appreciated!**

**I'll update asap. **

**~Charlie xXx**


	10. Chpt 10 - Full Throttle

**Thanks again for reviews guys :3  
****Recap: **_Was he really here in Seaford? Not good... How could this month get any worse?_

**Disclaimer****: **I maybe the writer but I don't own KiCKiN' iT! but Layla Brewer is all mine :3 ****Attention Poss spoilers for New Jack city****  
**FyI: When I **start sentence in bold. It Means while later/next page. Kind of thing x

TeddyBear98 Please read her awesome story: it's called Son of a Spy. Amazingly written, keeps you guessing and very well thought out. I highly recommend this x

* * *

**Chapter 10! ~ Full throttle!**

***Jack's POV***

"Why has he come here for?" I asked kneeing beside her.

"Jack I'll tell you but first" She looked to the ceiling "Hey to all you readers! Please read the author's newest one-shot, It's called Horrible Past. It will appear in this chapter and it makes it easier for you to read it, then the author having to rewrite it all here. Any reviews Appreciated but not necessary. Thanks if you have already read it! Thanks for your time guys back to the story" I look at my sister in confusion, what the hell was she doing?!

"Er.. Lay?"

"Sorry Jack!" She smiled getting to her feet.

"Well.." I waited for her answer but she said nothing. "Lay! Why has Sensei Lee come here?"

"Oh. Well he's a still annoyed that you left the dojo before." She sighed sitting next to me on the floor. I rolled my eyes at what she had told me. Seriously we have one twisted family. Sensei Lee is our Uncle Brian. He and my... father, had made a dojo together, that myself and Layla had joined at a young age. When I was about ten I left the dojo but in doing so they lost a up coming contest. They lost the dojo, their jobs, the money, everything. They blame me for this and not themselves, they weren't very good sensei's. During my free time my grandfather had been teaching me, so the dojo was just wasting my time. Not long after they lost the dojo, my father had... **((A/N: To know what he's father had done read Horrible past))**

I noticed that Layla was now looking at me confused, as I had been staring into space. I smiled at her as I pushed the horrible past out of my mind. The last thing I needed was her asking questions.

"Well, he told me that he wants you in his dojo, for the up coming competition." She said, when she thought I was finally listening.

"Battle of the dojos!" I sighed. The one thing I had been training for, for like over a month. She nodded.

"Which dojo?" I asked

"I don't know. He didn't say, but he did say that you had already walked away from it." I shrugged and she smiled "I said that you'd only joined the Wasabi dojo, but he wasn't listening. He wanted to know where you were. I didn't want to tell him anything... so he made me.." She pulled her t-shirt up a little to reveal knife scars over her stomach. My eyes widen and my mouth fell open, he'd tortured her!

"That's going too far!" I shouted. Layla placed her hand over my mouth, as she nodded over to the warriors, who had looked over. "Sorry..." I said a little quieter.

"I went to the hospital regarding these.." She pointed to her stomach. After taking a deep breath she continued "They won't be there all my life, not all of them anyway. He still got the information out of me. I'm sorry.." Tears appeared again.

"Lay! I don't blame you." I smiled trying to hide my fury.

"My job was to stall the warriors at the dojo so that..." She couldn't seem to finish so I did for her.

"I'd leave the school alone." I finished realising how hard she was finding this. It was true, I didn't blame her, but Sensei Lee was going to pay for this. She nodded to my sentence and started to cry again.

"Jack I'm scared. He said that he knows where everyone lives. He sent Kai after you, and Arthur came too because he wanted Kim. Arthur got away so he's probably told Lee everything!" She wiped her tears away in frustration and then carried on "I think either me or Kim should be with you at all times now, as your in no fit state to fight them off."

"I can handle them.." I rolled my eyes at her disbelief in my abilities.

"You can't even beat up a dummy, dummy!" She mocked.

"Fine." I sighed throwing my hands up in defeat, no point in arguing. "Let's get back to practice."

**An hour** of practice passed and my fighting wasn't getting any better. Jerry and Lay had left to go and get smoothies with Eddie and Milton. Only me and Kim where in the dojo. I had given up with my work out on my dummy, and I was now now watching Kim effortlessly beating her one. I was so memorised by her, that I didn't even notice the gangs return. Rudy had come out of his office at the same time.

"Hey Rudy!" Jerry shouted jumping excitedly. Layla came and took a seat beside me, while Eddie and Milton stood behind a very over excited Jerry. I looked to Layla with a _what's with him _Look. She rolled her eyes and sighed, clearly not interested in telling me a thing.

"What..?" Rudy asked dully, not really paying much attention.

"Guess who's come back...!" Jerry hopped aside and a boy about my age walked into the dojo.

"CARSON HUNTER!" Rudy shouted smiling from ear to ear. The boy returned the smile and expected Rudy's out stretched hand, suddenly all the warriors apart from me and Layla where happily chatting away -at the same time, rather loudly- to the newcomer.

"Hello." I said stepping off the bench. My warm welcome was ignored, or rather drowned out by all the noise. "HELLO!" I shouted. Kim jumped and the other's looked to me, surprised I had raised voice.

"Hey man I'm Jack!" I smiled stretching my hand out. He gave me a look that made me very uneasy, something like he knew me already.

"Jackson Brewer!" He smiled hiding the glance, as he took my hand. "I've heard a lot about you." He's been back what a day? How can he know a lot about me. I kept smiling but I wasn't very happy with the use of my full name, or the vibe radiating off him. He seemed to notice this as his grin widened.

"Hey I'm Jack's Sister La..." Layla had joined me and was now shaking Carson's hand too.

"Layla Brewer." He smiled cutting her off. He was acting little too sweetly for my liking. "Nice to meet you..." Jerry seemed to sense the flirt in his voice and took Layla's other hand in his. For the first time I was glade she'd chosen him. Getting the message Carson quickly released her hand. Things where now going to get very interesting.

**The last week **of my recovery went by. Only a few days left until the battle of the dojos. After what Layla had told me, I had a bad feeling. Layla and Kim had kept close to me, chasing off the black dragons when ever they appeared. I hated the way Carson was clearly flirting with Kim. They may have history together but last time I checked, we _Where _dating! My karate wasn't any better than the week before this. I had started to practice with a Bo staff but again it's not going well. Carson had rejoined the dojo to my annoyance, and was now contently asking me to spar. I really wanted to, but I couldn't, not yet.

Me and Kim where going to get some pizza after school, but first we had to stop be her locker. She was placing her books away, while we talked through training strategy's. Finally she had placed everything away and we where both heading to the front doors. I walked through the door and held it open for Kim but she wasn't behind me. I scanned the hallway and found Carson laughing with her. I felt my rage heating up as I watched him touch her. She seemed uncomfortable as she kept looking in my direction. I was about to walk over when a hand grabbed my shoulder pulling me backwards. I stumbled back almost loosing my balance, but a wall offered me support. I looked for the eyes of the Colbert.

I finally saw Frank and some other Black Dragons standing in front and to the sides of me. I smirked at them and started to walk back towards the school. Frank charged in front of me and threw a punch, which I caught.

"Ouch!" I complained releasing my grip. Frank pulled back into a fighting stance and smiled.

"Only joking." I chuckled. Frank gave me a confused look before he sent a kick at me. I dodged it and sent a flying back kick at him. It connected full strength, knocking him to the floor gasping for breath. The other black dragons came at me at once, just like they had on my first day of school. I blocked and attacked all of them, basically at the same time. Not long after the attack they where all down. Frank had slightly recovered from my kick and was now on his feet. He looked to his fellow black dragons and then back at me.

"I thought you where a weakling." He glared

"I was pretending!" I chuckled putting a cocky grin on my lips, as I folded my arms. "I've been training myself. I needed a challenge so I wanted you all to fight me. The only way I could achieve that, was by acting weak. I've been fine for ages, but I'm now I'm back full throttle! Just in time for Battle of the Dojos too." Frank gulps and slowly backs off. As soon as all of the dragons are gone, Kim comes running to me.

"That was amazing!" She squeaks kissing me. I return the kiss with a slight smile. She's still my girl. Now that my secret practice was out, I could get back to full fighting at the dojo. I've never felt so good, I have the best girlfriend ever, my karate was back and I hardly had any more pain in my side. I walked back into the dojo and straight away Carson came to me.

"Impressive Jackson." He smirked making me glare, at again the use of my full name. He was holding a Bo staff in his hand. _Prefect_ I thought.

"So you really want to do this?" I asked grabbing my own Bo staff. Catching on Carson kicked his shoes off.

"Well if your scared I understand." Carson chuckled, Kim looked worried as she glanced between us. She moved aside as Layla had gently started to pull her away.

"Winner get's to represent the dojo in the contest." I smirked. Finally things where starting to go back to normal. Frank and the Dragon's had gone back to fearing me, I was now able to do something that I loved. Plus I was now about to put Carson in his place! Rudy looked unsure but he stood between us.

"Begin!" He shouted jumping backwards. Me and Carson charged at each other. Can this get any better?

* * *

**End of Story! **

**I'm doing a squeal to this story!  
It's just that it's gone so far off the original plot now xD ** Look out for "Dark Dragon" _Coming very soon. x_**

**Please Review. **

**~Charlie xXx**


End file.
